


DICE Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I don’t see enough of them, So yeah, hecc yeah, prob going to be some angst, sorry what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don’t see enough DICE bonding fanfics so I’m writing drabbles of them.





	DICE Drabbles

*peeks head jn*

Hellooooooo meacrei here! So I love DICE and since I don’t see enough of them, I’m going to be writing drabbles containing Kokichi and his group! 

Feel free to suggest headcanons! I will do my best to write them!

Anyways moving onto the first drabble!

———

It was that time of year again. The time where everyone gave gifts to each other, drank hot chocolate, decorate a tree. 

It was Christmas. (Sorry to the people who don’t celebrate it, happy holidays tho!)

Ouma Kokichi has been sneaking out of class every chance that he got, and his classmates started to question his actions.

“A secret relationship?” Kiibo wondered.

“Probably not, Ouma-kun doesn’t seem to be that type of person,” Kaede replied.

“Atua says that Kokichi is visiting the closest people to him!” Angie exclaims.

“Eh? Ouma-kun has a family?” Tenko asked with disgust.

“We all have families,” Saihara bluntly stated.

“I say we follow that fucker to see what he’s actually doing! Hope he isn’t masturbating or anything!” Miu joked. Most of the class blankly stared at her for the dirty joke.

“I think following Ouma-kun would be interesting,” Saihara admitted. Kaede grabbed his hand.

“Great then let’s head out!” she said with excitement while dragging Saihara out.

———

Ouma made his way in the busy streets, dodging people and walking between some. (Being short still had its quirks.) Quietly humming, he approached a shady alleyway.

———

“T-this isn’t safe we should leave,” Saihara blabbered out.

“I mean, we’re already in the alleyway,” Amami pointed out.

“Ewww it’s stinky,” Tsumugi complained.

Ouma finally turned to the left and quietly and as sleathy as they could, the students who decided to follow him peeked around the corner.

———

“Hello everyone!” Ouma called out. Nine heads turned to look at him.

“Kokichi-chan is back!” a short statured girl called out. Everyone gathered for a group hug.

“I missed you guys!” Ouma stated. A short haired woman snorted.

“You visited us yesterday,” she told him. 

“Still!!! I missed you guys~” Ouma whined. Some of them laughed and Ouma let out his signature snicker. The ten of them talked for quite a while.

———

“So Ouma-kun does have a group that he leads,” Saihara muttered to himself as the students left.

“Yup! I do!” Saihara gawked and Amami whispered out something that sounded similar to, “I knew we’d get caught.” 

“O-Ouma! When did you get here?” Kaede asked, bewildered.

“When I stopped talking to my followers!” Ouma said with a pout.

“Miu I told you he wasn’t masturbating,” Ryoma said blankly. Ouma looked at Miu with a disgusted look on his face. 

The students walked home with the nine other teens silently watched them walk away.

 

———

Kinda hard to write DICE when we don’t even know their names ╮(￣▽￣"")╭ I’ll probably make up some names!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to suggest headcanons and I can try to write them!


End file.
